


snapshots from different realities

by amsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsy/pseuds/amsy
Summary: An anthology of unrelated fluffy hashimada drabbles. Each chapter will have its own rating and tags in its notes.





	1. in the still of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama watches Madara sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. You can read this as canonverse (canon divergence) if you prefer. I wrote it as a modern au but nothing really identifies it as such.

Moonlight pours in through the window, framed by the long curtains left open. Sitting up, bed sheets covering only his lap, Hashirama watches as Madara sleeps. His lover is beautiful, Hashirama knows, he's learned that, discovered it over and over again, during their life together.  _He's calm when he sleeps,_  Hashirama observes, _looks content._  

The bed sheets only reach up to Madara's waist and Hashirama asks himself if Madara isn't cold. They have heating but it's still winter; Hashirama feels the cool air prickle his skin and suppresses a shiver. He should lay down soon, end his late-night treat of watching his husband sleep. 

Oh, but wait, Madara is stirring and Hashirama is mesmerized. Groggily, Madara opens his eyes, only halfway, and looks around. He mostly ignores Hashirama, instead focusing on the sheets around himself. He shifts around, pulling the covers higher, wrapping them around himself. Once done, covers reaching up to his nose, he sighs contentedly and curls on his side facing Hashirama. 

Madara's face is now almost completely hidden thanks to the covers and his own hairーonly a small patch of forehead is left visible. If Hashirama can't watch the tiny changes in Madara's resting expression, he might as well go to sleep, he muses. Hashirama joins Madara in laying down but not before he leans down and places a kiss on his head. "I love you," he whispers. 

Madara, brain lagging behind with sleep, replies a few seconds later by making an almost moaning sound in the back of his throat and moving his head closer to Hashirama. _That should be enough,_ Madara would think if he wasn't falling into dreamland. He lets out a couple more of the same sounds again regardless: _I love you, too._

A moment later and Hashirama is wrestling with his side of the covers as well. Once he realizes Madara has taken up more than half of them, Hashirama considers resigning himself to the small patch he's been left with. But the room is cold and Hashirama makes an effort to summon some strength into his body. He nudges Madara's arm holding the sheets and pulls. After a few tries Madara's hold eases and Hashirama quickly inserts himself underneath the covers. He turns towards Madara and wraps his arms around him in a loose embrace. 

A couple minutes later Hashirama falls asleep warm and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me [on twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans) and [on tumblr @rinnesharingans too](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) (though because i'm unsatisfied with the recent changes i'll probably post less and less on tumblr)


	2. transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a date with Madara in a coffee shop, Hashirama experiments with fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some dirty talk in this one, so rating T, I guess.
> 
> The prompt I used for this chapter was the word transparent. I then googled "transparent shirt," found [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b2/b2/b0/b2b2b0c3869819dc76582c1187920bc9--button-down-shirts-shirt-men.jpg) and thought, "What if Hashirama were to wear it?

Fifteen minutes after the time they'd agreed upon Hashirama arrives at the coffee shop. While waiting for his drink, he looks around for Madara, and walks over to his table when he finally spots him by a window. He's staring at something outside and doesn't notice Hashirama's arrival.

"Madara?" 

He whips his head around to look at Hashirama; first at his face, then his gaze travels down to his chest. Hashirama is wearing a sheer black shirt. Madara gapes. Sheer. See-through. He's looking at Hashirama's left nipple. And then his eyes travel lower to Hashirama's toned abdominal muscles. A thought finally forms in Madara's head and he ends up voicing it, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Sitting down, Hashirama gives a shy smile, "It's cute, isn't it?"

Having gone completely hard in his pants, Madara thinks, " _It's a sin and I want to rip it off of you!_ "

Madara realizes he's said that out loud only when Hashirama's eyes widen and his expression transforms into one of complete shock; then he blushes, looking away. 

"Maybe you should..." Hashirama mumbles, not meeting Madara's gaze at first, "...maybe I want some attention."

_He's doing this on purpose,_ Madara concludes. "If you wanted attention," he reaches for Hashirama's hand resting on the table, "you could have just asked. No need to walk through the city looking like a..."

When Madara doesn't finish his statement, Hashirama prompts him to do it. Madara seemingly thinks for a moment before speaking, "high-class whore."

Amused, Hashirama smirks, "High-class?" 

"Excluding the shirt, you look very refined," Madara explains.

"Ah," Hashirama takes a sip of his coffee, "and what would you do with a high-class escort?" He's now staring Madara down, daring him to answer.

"I would," he swallows; trying to censor himself, he says, "I would... take you out on a date... somewhere... like a gallery for example, or a museum. I wouldn't want you to get too focused on the exhibits, though, so I would probably keep talking dirty in your ear when nobody's looking," as if he'd just remembered where he is, Madara looks around the people sitting close to themーnobody seems to care what he's saying. "After that I would take you to a restaurant, something fancy, maybe a sushi place. Then I'd take you home and show you what _whores_ do."

By the end of Madara's speech Hashirama's blush is reaching his chestーthe shirt shows to anybody who would care to look. Like Madara, for example... and also a man who had just entered and sat down at the closest empty table. A man, who is staring at Hashirama with unconcealed lust. Madara, feeling possessive, leans across the table, grabs Hashirama's neck and pulls him into a hot kiss. He ravages Hashirama's mouth, all but fucks his tongue into it, when they part there's a string of drool connecting them. Madara presses his lips to Hashirama's again but doesn't deepen the kiss. He moves back, lays back in his chair.

"Shall we do that then?" Hashirama asks referring to Madara's scenario.

"With you wearing that?" Madara scoffs, "They wouldn't let you in at any of the places I mentioned."

Softly, Hashirama agrees. He sucks on his straw, looking at Madara, who appears restless.

From Madara's point of view, Hashirama is a hot piece of ass. Who he also loves dearly and wouldn't share for anything in the world. So, he's annoyed when the man keeps staring at  _his_ Hashirama. When Hashirama sucks on the straw even more tenaciously, Madara is delighted and then irritated that he's not the only one who gets to enjoy the sight.

"Let's just go," Madara says, standing up. He's done with his coffee and Hashirama can take his own home.

"Where to?" Hashirama follows.

"Home." Madara answers, putting an arm around Hashirama's waist when they start walking away. He looks back at the man and slides his hand down to Hashirama's ass and into his back pocket. He squeezes the firm butt-cheek, smirking at the man. When Hashirama asks him what he thinks he's doing, Madara's answer is to kiss him and press his hand harder into his ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me [on twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans) and [on tumblr @rinnesharingans too](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) (though because i'm unsatisfied with the recent changes i'll probably post less and less on tumblr)


	3. phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama, who lives on the other side of the world, calls to check up on Madara. They have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. Tags: long distance relationship, phone sex.
> 
> Technically, this isn't really set in any particular country but you can imagine Madara is in Japan and Hashirama is in either the USA or somewhere in Europe.

It's just before midnight when the phone rings. Madara, currently preoccupied, considers not getting it but, out of curiosity looks over to see who's calling. When he clocks Hashirama's name, Madara all but rushes to pick up the device and answer the call. 

"Madara?" Hashirama says, and Madara bites his lip to stop himself from moaning as he tightens his hand on his dick and pulls slowly. He breathes out into the receiver, whispering Hashirama's name.

"What're you doing? Are you alright?" he doesn't sound worried, just trying to make small talk, Madara notes. It's around lunchtime for Hashirama, he's probably out on his break, choosing where and what to eat. Now Madara is going to make Hashirama's day interesting. 

"Oh, I'm better than alright," palm sliding over his head, Madara moans, throwing his head back. Before Hashirama can say anything in reply Madara says, "I'm jerking off... and I wish you were here right now." 

For a second, Hashirama is stunned into silence before he feels his entire being warm up - Madara misses him. "I miss you, too," Hashirama says into the phone, listens to Madara's uneven breaths, the faint but distinguishable sound of wet skin moving against wet skin. Hashirama feels his own dick twitch in response and looks around for a place where he can be alone. 

"Hashiraー" Madara begins but interrupts himself by keening in pleasure. His breaths, ragged, fill the silence before Madara continues, "tell me, what you would do if you were here."

Realizing there's nowhere he can be in private, Hashirama gives up on the idea of doing the same as Madara. He quickly walks into a coffee shop and sits down at an empty table.

"I would..." he considers, then decides, "I would watch you," Madara moans, urging him to continue, "I want to see you make yourself fall apart." 

"Ah, but I'm not falling apart," Madara's tone is insolent, cocky, and Hashirama wants nothing but to hold Madara, to sink in-between his legs and make him beg. But he's on the other side of the world, so Hashirama gets up from the table and buys a coffee and a sandwich, sits down again, all the while listening to the sounds Madara is making. 

"Talk to me!" Madara whines, voice lower than usual. 

"I would _make you_ fall apart. And then I would fuck you. Slow, so you beg and cry for release," Hashirama whispers despite the fact that probably nobody would understand what he's saying.

Madara's hand is moving faster now, he's gripping the phone tighter. Just as he feels the pressure building in his loins, Hashirama asks him, "Do you feel it?"

"Shut up!" Madara snaps, not wanting to finish yet. 

"I can hear the sounds you're making," Hashirama teases and Madara blushes even deeper. "It must be very sloppy," he continues, chuckles when Madara tries to snap at him again.

"Stop, don't say that," Madara brushes his thumb over his head, slides it along the slit, "Hashirama, I'm about toー"

Madara doesn't finish his warning; the pressure releases in waves, come spurts out on his hand and bed sheets, he pants, calls for Hashirama again. 

"How was it? It must have been a while, it didn't take you lonー" 

Madara cuts him off again, "What's wrong with you?! Can't you just say that was sexy or something?" There's no ire in his voice, though. In fact, Madara sounds content.

"Because I'm outside and I'm trying to seem calm," nervously, Hashirama looks around, takes a sip of his coffee and decides to go. "That was very sexy," Hashirama repeats, tone mocking, though he brands the words as true. "I wanted to join you but I couldn't find anywhere comfortable. I'll save it for tonight; maybe you can return the favor."

Sleep embracing him, Madara agrees. He asks a couple of questions about Hashirama's day but finds himself unable to follow the answers. He bids Hashirama  _Goodnight, I love you_  and drops his phone, mind going blank. 

 

♡○♡

 

Madara does return the favor the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that day, and so on for a whole month.

One day, a Friday evening, Madara doesn't receive the phone call he expects and, disappointed, goes to bed without touching himself. The next morning he wakes up a lot earlier than usual because of the doorbell ringing. He gets out of bed to answer it, grumbling about insane neighbors. 

Swinging the door open reveals Hashirama standing in the hallway with a small suitcase. 

"What are you doing here?" Madara asks, stepping back to let him in. 

"I came to see you."

It's a reckless thing, not a wise financial decision, but Madara doesn't think about any of that as he basically throws himself at Hashirama. They kiss and the moment is perfect; Madara revels in how Hashirama's arms wrap around him and hold him close for minutes; Hashirama delights in the change in Madara's expression before and after they kiss, from worn-out and tired to smiling, lively, eyes sparking.

Hours later when they're sitting on the sofa, cuddling, after Madara has learned that Hashirama will stay until after New year's, Madara asks, "When did you book your tickets?"

Smirking, Hashirama says, "Oh, the day I first caught you red-handed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me [on twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans) and [on tumblr @rinnesharingans too](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) (though because i'm unsatisfied with the recent changes i'll probably post less and less on tumblr)


	4. rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara fight. It's nicer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, canonverse, you can even call this one canon compliant.

Madara is running out of breath; his lungs are burning as the mokuton coils, slow and tantalizing, around him. Hashirama is merely standing there, watching, but not doing, not giving, anything else. Just as his consciousness starts to slip away, the grasp on his throat having become almost unbearable, the roots ーbranches? Madara can't focus enough to decide what to call themー let up, allowing him to breathe in. Madara calms down momentarily; he's relieved but also unsettled to find that he misses the touch, no matter how harsh it had been. He lets out a deep breath only to sharply draw one back in when he feels the mokuton move again. Hashirama is teasing him, Madara realizes, a branch wrapping itself up and around his leg, under his armor, desperately close to his groin. Madara wants to grind down, relieve some of the pressure that's been building inside him since the fight had started. But the mokuton is tight around his arms and torso and is keeping him in place, making him unable to do anything but take whatever Hashirama gives him. _(Whatever Hashirama allows him.)_ It's a frustrating thought, one that makes Madara's dick throb and wish Hashirama would be merciful enough to let the mokuton grow a bit taller, so Madara can help himself.

As if he'd read Madara's mind, Hashirama makes the mokuton get closer to Madara, who immediately tries to rock against it. He can barely move but it's enough to cause friction. Madara shuts his eyes in satisfaction and fails to see Hashirama grinning; too distracted, he also doesn't see nor hear Hashirama walk closer. When he opens his eyes, a moan ready to spill out of him, Madara finds himself looking directly in Hashirama's eyes. Had he been more focused, he would have cast a genjutsu on Hashirama right there. Instead, he halts his gentle grinding as Hashirama caresses his cheek.

Madara wants to taunt himーhe opens his mouth to breathe in but before he can say anything Hashirama's mouth is on his and there is Hashirama's tongue licking into him and he can't think. His mind fails to process what's happening as Hashirama presses closer and thrusts his thigh in-between Madara's legs. He's not moving, Madara finds, Hashirama being the one doing all the workーrubbing on him, kissing him, stroking and pulling his hair. _Rapture,_ Madara thinks as more and more pleasure twists inside him, building up until it finally topples down. Hashirama kisses him through it, not allowing any moans or panting breaths to be heard. Madara slumps in the mokuton's embrace, mind blank.

Not long after, Hashirama steps back and the mokuton follows him, slowly unwinds from around Madara and lets him drop to his knees on the ground. Hashirama leaves and Madara stares at his hands, pressed to the ground in-between his spread thighs, as one thought courses back and forth in his mind, _How does he make me so useless?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy so this was meant to be a battle scene written as a sex scene but then i failed spectacularly and it turned into an actual sex scene /sighhhhh/
> 
> you can find me [on twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans) and [on tumblr @rinnesharingans too](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) (though i now rarely login )


	5. breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One calm morning for the hashimada family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Tags: fluff. Hm, I don't have much to say about this, I meant it to be a modern AU (+adoption) (((...but if you want to read it as a/b/o I guess you can?)))

The distant crashing of waves, the smell of salt in the air, and the light early morning breeze accompany the glare of the rising sun. Madara sits cross-legged on the cliff by his house, relaxing with his eyes closed, imagining Hashirama waking up.

A waste, perhaps, of two beautiful views, both of which Madara could regard as the rising sun. He opens his eyes when he hears footsteps approaching from behind; he turns to look despite knowing that only Hashirama has a reason to be there. 

"Morning," Hashirama greets, walking up to Madara and then placing his hands on his lover's shoulders. Madara hums in response to the pressure as Hashirama begins sliding his hands along Madara's back, pressing hard in massaging motions. 

"You are a God," Madara says after a while, praising, voice low and deep. For a while they stay there without saying a word, with only Madara's pleased moans and the sounds of the sea to disturb the silence. Leaning his head back on top of Hashirama's right hand, Madara looks up at him, "I was thinking..."

"Hm?" Hashirama prods when Madara falls silent.

Looking away for a moment, Madara seems unsure. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a child running around," he blinks and looks back at Hashirama. 

It takes a second for Hashirama to process Madara's words. He smiles softly and slides his arms around Madara, embracing him from behind. "You mean you want to...?" 

Eyes weary, Madara turns his head to look at Hashirama, "I know what I said before. And I know it'll be hard... but if you still want that, I'm with you."

Before, Madara had been vehemently against fathering children. "What changed?" Hashirama asks.

"They seem so happy," turning back to look over the shore, Madara says and points down at a mother and child playing in the sand. "I want to know what it's like to look after a tiny human; to teach and to nurture." Bowing his head, Madara adds, "I wonder if I can be a better father than mine." 

Hashirama kisses him on the cheek, "You'll be an amazing dad," and tightens his arms around him, "don't worry."

Smiling, Madara hums in agreement. It's so easy to be anxious and afraid, Madara knows, he's experienced that for so long. He tries to think positively, to be hopeful. Hashirama pulls him out of his thoughts when he speaks up, "I worry, too. But that doesn't stop me."

Madara snorts, "Nothing stops you." 

"No," Hashirama agrees and kisses Madara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm on [twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans). my tumblr url uses the same handle but i'm rarely there nowadays so i won't bother linking it


	6. sunshine at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara wakes up at an ungodly hour thanks to Hashirama and goes to check up on him. Fluffy lovey-dovey stuff happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. Tags: modern au, fluff, established relationship, confessions, blowjobs (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AC7Snx3j7Fw), which i originally found [in this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71d6a6nfrbU)

The red numbers on the clock on the bedside table read 3:43 when Madara wakes up because of Hashirama's moving. Madara opens his eyes and finds himself glaring directly at the clock—Hashirama is behind him. He notes that Hashirama sits for a moment, then stands up, and walks away. At first Madara figures he's going to the bathroom, but he hears him walking further away. Considering going back to sleep, Madara turns on his back and stares at the ceiling. He concludes he's too awake and decides to check on Hashirama.

In complete darkness, Madara walks to the kitchen, where he had heard Hashirama stop. Why Hashirama hadn't turned any lights on is beyond him. 

With sadistic pleasure, Madara watches Hashirama flinch in surprise when he flicks the light switch. In the now bright kitchen Hashirama stands, leaning on a counter, spreading chocolate on a biscuit while an open jar of sweet and spicy chili pepper jam sits next to him. They stare at each other and for a second neither of them moves. Then Hashirama dips a knife in the jam, takes out a blob and spreads it on top of the chocolate—creating an abomination that he has sworn he loves—and raises an eyebrow as if challenging Madara, _What're you gonna do?_

Madara does nothing; he stands there, almost as if dumbfounded, pondering how Hashirama can enjoy the taste. No matter how he approaches the idea, Madara always reaches the same conclusion: the chocolate’s taste is too strong and overpowers the jam, so it goes unnoticed until it warms your throat 2.3 seconds later. As the thought of warming up crosses his mind, Madara realizes that suddenly he’s somehow feeling much, much warmer. He watches Hashirama eat the biscuit and asks, "Why didn't you switch on the light?"

Hashirama takes a second to swallow and says, "I didn't want to wake you."

_Well, now… that’s… exceptionally nice_ , Madara feels. His sensitivity to light makes it hard to fall asleep when it's too bright around him. He also wakes up easily if the light comes on suddenly. The kitchen, however, is far enough from the bedroom that any illumination coming from there wouldn’t be visible.

Madara doesn't reply, just leans back against the wall and watches Hashirama eat then pour himself a glass of water. " _I love you_ ," a thought materializes in Madara's mind and he blurts it out before he actually considers its meaning. It dawns on him when Hashirama's mouth falls open in surprise. He doesn't look displeased; instead, he smiles after a second and replies, “I love you too.”

》♡《

The clock on the bedside table reads 4:02 when Madara lays back in bed, now together with Hashirama. They turn towards each other and Hashirama clasps their hands together, then he scoots closer until he can kiss Madara. Eagerly responding, Madara embraces his lover, pulling him closer and closer until he feels enveloped by heat. Hashirama licks down Madara's neck and sucks on a spot by his jugular. Madara's moans are soft in the darkness of the night and his breathing is heavy. 

It's not long before Hashirama pushes Madara's shirt up so he can take it off (and throw it on the floor by the bed). Kissing down Madara's chest, Hashirama's hand slowly trails down his abdomen and below his waistband. Madara moans considerably higher when he feels Hashirama's fingers on his cock and his lips around one of his nipples. Hashirama strokes Madara until he's completely hard and leaking precome. He tugs his pants down and removes his hand, leaving Madara's dick straining in his underwear.

"Please," he begs.

Without Madara seeing, Hashirama smiles and replies, "Say it again. I liked how it sounded."

"I love you," Madara reaches out to stroke Hashirama's hair as he kneels between his legs. "I love—," Madara tries to repeat but instead moans and arches his back because— _fuck, Hashirama knows what he's doing_ —and Madara is falling apart much faster than expected. He tugs the hair in his hand but Hashirama keeps going, diligently sucking and licking, until pleasure consumes Madara and his eyes blur the sight of the ceiling. He pulls Hashirama up, kisses him and rolls them over, so he can push Hashirama back and slide down his body.

Returning the favor is a pleasure Madara has always loved indulging in. He palms through Hashirama’s sweatpants, all the while grinning up at him, then tugs them down, sees that, _oh, Hashirama has gone commando, how sweet_ , and gets to work.

》♡《

It’s probably some time before 5 AM when they finally fall asleep—Madara doesn’t want to turn away from Hashirama to look at the clock, so he guesses and snuggles into Hashirama’s warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell what i ate recently and fell in love with? 
> 
> my twitter is [@rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans), more places you can find me at are linked on [my carrd](https://rinnesharingans.carrd.co/)


End file.
